dcfandomcom-20200222-history
World's Finest Vol 1 52
Supporting Characters: * Edna Rupert * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Georgie * Mazie * Mokar Locations: * ** Ark City ** *** * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler2_1 = Howard Sherman | Inker2_1 = Howard Sherman | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Jack Schiff | StoryTitle2 = Wyoming Kid: "The Spirit in the Box!" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Wyoming Kid Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Cheyenne * Lucius Dawson Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Arthur Peddy | Inker3_1 = Frank Giacoia | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = Jack Schiff | StoryTitle3 = River of Diamonds! | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Randy Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * B.B. Kingsley * Hans * Groot Other Characters: * Rico * Hazel Locations: * ** Orange River Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor4_1 = Jack Schiff | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = George Papp | Inker4_1 = George Papp | StoryTitle4 = Green Arrow: "A Sword, a Rifle, and a Bow!" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * Zakar Other Characters: * Professor Mason Locations: * ** * Tropicus ** Tropaal Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Bob Brown | Inker5_1 = Dan Barry | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = Jack Schiff | StoryTitle5 = Tom Sparks: "Inventor to the Underworld!" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Tom Sparks Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor6_1 = Jack Schiff | Writer6_1 = David Vern | Penciler6_1 = Bob Kane | Penciler6_2 = Lew Sayre Schwartz | Inker6_1 = Sy Barry | StoryTitle6 = Batman: "The $1,000,000 Star Club!" | Synopsis6 = A failed artist turns to crime and kidnaps the members of a very important club in Gotham City. Fortunately, Bruce Wayne is a member of the club and after he realizes the predicament they all are, he changes into Batman and stops the madman with help from the other members of the club and Robin. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Jan Marki Other Characters: * Eddie * Lorenzo Dumont * Paul Bond * Curt Alderson * Olga Craig * Lefty Stone * Tony Cutler Locations: * ** Gotham City Daily Express ** Gotham Insurance Co. ** Arnold Estate Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = * In the early years of comics, the executive editor was often credited on the masthead, thus Whitney Ellsworth is credited as editor. However, Jack Schiff is the editor for each one of the stories. * "River of Diamonds!" is a Danger Trail inventory story. * In '"The $1,000,000 Star Club!", the Batman and Robin figures are pencilled by Kane, the rest is by Schwartz. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links =* Read "River of Diamonds!" online }}